


good morning

by caramel216



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: M/M, Rooftops, e - Freeform, night skies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel216/pseuds/caramel216
Summary: it's quiet outside.





	good morning

The dorms were quiet again. 

Tony sat up in his bed, immediately looking towards the table near his bed. It was empty. Jeff was gone again. Tony groaned, rubbing his eyes and flopping back on his bed. It was pointless, he knew, since he always had a harder time sleeping without his roommate. It was...lonelier without him. Always a little too quiet.

After a long minute, he sighed, getting out of bed and grabbing his coat, ready to spend the next hour searching for his missing roommate. He was going to  _ kill him  _ for leaving him alone again.

Tony’s steps echoed loudly through the hallways. He stretched, yawning, a little irritated that he was woken up so suddenly. Of course, this had happened before. Multiple times. While he was used to it, it was a little exhausting to get up at 1 in the morning to track down Jeff. 

_ Although, he’d do it a million times just to see the expression Jeff got when he looked up at the sky. _

Climbing up the roof of the school was always more of a challenge when he was tired and still half-asleep, but Tony managed. It was all worth it in the end, and seeing Jeff lifted his spirits like never before. 

The night sky was beautiful, the stars clear and the sounds of the outdoors relaxing. There was nothing but the two of them, and it felt so free outside, without any people around, without any loud sounds, without the tightness of the school. Jeff had told him before the reason he loved it out here, at night, when no sane person would be awake, was that he was free. Freer to be himself and Tony could feel it.

Tony slipped next to Jeff, sitting cross-legged and attentively watching Jeff work. Jeff hadn’t noticed him yet, intently focused on the small box in his hands. Tony smiled, leaning on his hands, feeling his fatigue wash away. 

It took him a couple minutes, but Jeff eventually noticed his guest. Jeff looked up, staring at Tony. Jeff smiled softly, scooting closer to Tony and continuing his tinkering. Tony sighed, leaning on him.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”

Jeff laughed softly, looking down at his tools.

“Shouldn’t you?” 

Tony leaned heavily on Jeff’s shoulder, sighing dramatically.    
  


“It’s too hard to sleep without you in the room, don’t you know that?” Jeff snorted, going back to his tinkering.

They sat in comfortable silence, with only the mechanical noise of Jeff’s toy filling the space. Tony was less focused on the toy, though, and more on the warmth underneath him. Jeff kept still for him, but Tony wasn’t going to sleep yet. He just loved resting on Jeff’s shoulders, and even if he was tired, he wanted to pay attention to each and every second in this position. It was even more comfortable than the beds back in the dorms, and he was convinced it was where he belonged.

It was utter bliss with Jeff, and he’d wake up at ungodly hours in the morning everyday for this.

**Author's Note:**

> E


End file.
